Love Transcends Death
by KizaRagore-chan18
Summary: No one evade love forever. Not even Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire. He did, for a long time, till SHE came. Hazura Kyo. And then Gwendal found himself falling. Hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Transcends Death**

**By KizaRogore-chan18.**

**Summary****: No one can evade love forever. Not even Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire. He did, for a long time, until **she** came. Hazura Kyo. And then Gwendal found himself falling. Hard. **

**Ok, people, this is a GwendalOC fic, as well as a crossover with Naruto (no characters, just powers). I know ppl like GwendalGunter but I'm sick of those. I decided to give this a shot. Read it if you want to.**

**--Kiza.**

**Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh does not belong to me. Neither does Naruto. I own only Hazura Kyo.**

*************************************************************************

"Okayy… just where am I? And how exactly did I get here?" Kyo wondered, looking around her.

"This place is creepy, but still kinda cool. But still- where _am _I… huh? Oi, what's that noise?" She turned around. A few bushes behind her were rustling.

Kyo trembled as she stood up and got into a fighting stance. _'Maybe it's a big, yellow beast with black stripes- isn't that called a tiger? -with burning eyes and sharp claws and jaws dripping with saliva and blood, wanting mine next. Ewww… eh?'_

What stepped out from behind the bushes was not a pride of lions or tigers. It was two men. One was an absolutely _gorgeous _brunet with friendly, calm eyes. The other was a black-haired guy with- Kyo gasped- _one eye?_! He was glaring at her.

Kyo looked at him quite innocently. "Do you really have only one eye?" she asked.

The brunet's eyebrows flew up, as his mouth twitched. The black-haired one twitched too, but only his eyebrow.

"Take her to the King." He ordered.

"I didn't kill anyone." She protested.

"Don't worry, his Majesty won't harm you. He's quite a gentle boy, and if you haven't done anything, he'll be quite friendly." The brunet assured her, as she got to her feet and went to walk beside him. "What is your name, miss?" he asked politely.

"Oh, I'm Hazura Kyo. And you are?" _'Usually gorgeous guys are smooth and tough to talk to, but this guy's so… so… so easy to be around!!' _ "Lord Conrad Weller, and my companion is my brother, Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire." "It's a pleasure, Lord Weller and Lord Von Voltaire." Kyo said. _'Jolly good thing I'm interested in those old-age royalties. Sure does come in useful now.' _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Conrad looking at her thoughtfully. At length he smiled and replied, "I can say the same for you, Lady Hazura." Kyo fidgeted. _'Lady Hazura?' _ "Uhm, Lord Weller? 'Lady Hazura' sounds kinda alien to me, so would it be okay if you called me 'Kyo'? I mean, I'm kinda really used to it, so…?"

Conrad smiled. "Very well, but then you must call me Conrad." "Oh sure!" Kyo exclaimed happily.

"Conrad? Is the King really tough at first? I mean, he _is _the King right?" she asked nervously. "No, not at all. I told you he's quite gentle, and that he is all the time. But his fiancé's quite protective of him, Kyo, so try not to be _too _friendly with His Majesty." Conrad answered.

They had been walking for a while, and had reached a clearing, when an authoritative voice rang out. "About time, Conrad, Gwendal! Wait, who's this you've brought with you, Conrad?" A blonde boy shouted, staring at Kyo, who muttered to Conrad, "Is this the King?" "No, he's his fiancé, my brother, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld." He answered.

--

Yuuri turned at the mention of a new person with Conrad. It was a girl.

'_Hold on, golden-brown hair, mahogany eyes, isn't that-?"_ "Kyo?!" Murata's shocked voice confirmed what he was thinking. _'Yup, it's Kyo all right, but what's she doing in the Great Demon Kingdom?'_

Kyo looked at them, noticing them for the first time. "Ken? Yuuri? Hey, how come you're here?" The two boys dismounted and hugged the girl. ("Yuuri! I'm your fiancé!!" Wolfram shouted, but Yuuri, for once, didn't care.) Conrad, and even Gwendal, looked surprised, Gwendal mildly.

"Kyo, you know His Majesty and His Eminence?" queried the former.

"She's our best friend Conrad!" said Yuuri. "And my tennis partner." added Murata.

Kyo was confused. "Hey wait a minute, who're 'His Majesty' and 'His Eminence'?"

Conrad answered her. "Yuuri's the Demon King, while Murata's the Great Wise Man of Double-Black."

Poor Kyo didn't even have time to look surprised, when Wolfram shoved his face in hers, yelling something about him being Yuuri's fiancé, and to leave Yuuri alone, and only he could hug Yuuri like that, and how dare she interfere with **his** fiancé? He went on for such a long time and at so loud a volume that Kyo was finally forced to hide behind Conrad to avoid him.

"Wolfram, stop scaring her." Conrad's mild but strong rebuke did the trick. Wolfram stopped his yelling and stepped away, looking red in the face and angry. "What a brat." Kyo remarked, when she saw it was safe to show her face again. "Thanks for the relief measures, Conrad." He just smiled.

Yuuri threw Wolfram an annoyed look, before smiling widely at Kyo. "Anyway, Kyo, as the King, I welcome you to the Great Demon Kingdom!"

Kyo stared. "Uh, thanks? I mean, I'm honoured, sire." She added, smirking.

"Hey!"

"So, Kyo, how did you get here?" Murata asked. She groaned. "Man alive, I wish I knew! One minute I was chasing the football into the puddle and slipped, the next, I was sitting in that clearing where Conrad and Lord Von Voltaire found me!"

"Knowing you, you must have asked some asinine question or the other, or said something stupid. So, what was it this time, Conrad?" Murata asked slyly.

Kyo blushed. Conrad chuckled. "Kyo here asked Gwendal whether he really had only one eye. She said it so innocently, I actually thought she meant it." "I did! …Oops… sorry, Lord Von Voltaire." Gwendal was looking at her and Conrad, frowning.

"Hn." Was all the reply she received.

She tried her hardest not to explode into laughter then and there. As it was, she was purple in the face with the suppressed mirth. Emo guys like Gwendal were just _too_ amusing. And he was the best. He grunted! Grunted!! _'Doesn't look like pigs are really necessary here.'_ An image of Gwendal with a pink snout, pink triangular ears and a curly pink tail materialised in place of the real Gwendal. She stared. A blink and the vision was gone.

'_I have to get out of here for a bit. Just to laugh without anyone looking.'_ Was her first thought. Then, _'No. Stay. Control yourself and your urge to laugh. Control.'_ She took a few deep breaths and avoided looking at Gwendal.

"-yo? Kyo? Kyo??" Conrad was calling her.

She snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

"Let's go. We're returning to the castle, where you can meet Günter, Anissina, Mother, and everyone else. Oh, and His Majesty had decided that your title will be Lady Kyo, and that you will be staying in the castle." He said, smiling. (like always?)

"Oka-ay!! Let's go!" _'Guess there's no getting out of this Lady stuff then.'_

"Get up behind me. Here, take my hand." Conrad held out his hand and pulled her up behind him. _'I am sooo glad I always wear pants and a t-shirt. It's so much easier on a horse.' _"Hold on to my waist Kyo, the ride's a bumpy one." Conrad advised. Kyo wrapped her arms around his waist, albeit hesitantly. "Okay, I'm all set." She said,

and they galloped off to the castle.

*********************************************************************

**There's the first chapter done!! Tell me what you think. I'll answer only the flame I think is worth responding to, and that'll be the last one I answer. But whatever you do, please do review!!**

**Cheers,**

**Kiza-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Kyou Kara Maoh nor Naruto, just Hazura Kyo.**

*************************************************************************

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Kyo exclaimed, looking around her in awe. Conrad chuckled, Murata smiled gently at his friend, while Yuuri gabbled away animatedly. Wolfram walked beside his fiancé sulkily, and Gwendal was poker-faced as usual.

Just as Kyo began "Yuuri-", a lilac-haired man effectively cut her short.

"YOUR MAJESTY!!!" Günter enclosed Yuuri in a bear hug, while Wolfram fumed, Gwendal sighed, Murata and Conrad grinned and Kyo looked on in utter astonishment.

"Mmph… Günter, I… need to introduce… you to someone…let go…" Yuuri gasped out. Günter finally let go of him and looked at the others, his gaze suddenly freezing on Kyo.

"May I know your name, beautiful lady?" Kyo blinked. _'Ooookaayy, isn't "beautiful lady" taking things a bit too far? What's with this guy anyway?'_ "Oh, uh, I'm Kyo. Hazura Kyo. And you are?"

"Lord Günter Von Kleist. It is indeed an honour to meet as beautiful a lady as yourself, Lady Kyo. Oh, those beautiful tresses exactly the same colour as Gwendal's knitted teddy bears, those deep brown eyes, clearly deep pools of wisdom and knowledge, expressive as none have seen! You truly are a very lovely woman, Lady Kyo!!"

Everyone except Gwendal was practically rolling on the ground, laughing at Kyo's growing look of bewilderment.

"Uhhh, you know, Lord Von Kleist-" "Oh, dear lady, please address me as Günter."

"Right…well Günter, if I just change the colours you used, I could very well be describing you.

Oh," here, she took on Günter's air headed manner, "Those exquisite lilac locks which is the colour Gilderoy Lockhart loves more than any other, those lovely violet orbs exactly same hue as of my carpet in my room at home in my world, you truly are a very pretty man, Günter."

Even Gwendal smiled a little out of high amusement. Günter looked taken aback. Yuuri and the rest were cracking up again.

At length, Günter smiled at Kyo. "A very witty lady, I see. It will be a pleasure to have you here with us, Lady Kyo."

'_What a guy.'_ "It will be my pleasure too, Günter." Kyo answered. Then she turned to Gwendal. "T-t-teddy bears?" she asked, her voice shaking with mirth.

Gwendal's answering scowl was enough to send her into peals of laughter.

--

By the end of the day, Kyo had met Lady Cecilie (_'She's rather like Günter, I'd think.'_), Lady Anissina Von Karbelnikoff (_'She's cool!!'_), Greta ("Wow, Yuuri, she's so cute!"), and Ulrike.

Right now, she was on her way to her room.

'_Jeez, I can't believe Gwendal _knits_!! He sure doesn't look the part. Oh, wait a minute, where's my room again? Was it… umm… this one? OH SHUCKS!!'_

"Do you need anything Lady Kyo?" Gwendal looked at her.

She blushed deeply, partly out of embarrassment, but more because somewhere in her mind, a little voice was acknowledging the fact that in the sparse light of the room (It was nine 'o' clock), Gwendal looked- there was no other word for it- _hot_.

And no matter what she tried, the feeling wouldn't leave her alone.

"Lady Kyo?" He was looking at her a little quizzically. Uh oh.

"Well, you see, I've just forgotten where my room is, and thought this was it, and well…" she trailed off, grinning sheepishly.

Gwendal heaved a sigh. Standing up and walking past her, he said, "Follow me."

He led Kyo up two flights of stairs and stopped outside a mahogany-coloured door. "This is your room. It is a floor above mine and remember, the door is the same colour as your eyes."

'_What did he just say? My _eyes_? What's _with_ him?'_ Apparently Gwendal had noticed what he had said too, albeit too late, for his eyes had widened and his cheekbones had the lightest hue of pink imaginable splashed across them.

Kyo, on the other hand, had gone the colour of Anissina's hair. "Uhm, Gwendal? Thanks for showing me to my room, and I'm awfully sorry for barging in on you like that."

"If you had not mistaken my room for yours, you would have been searching for it even now. It was a good thing that you did." Came Gwendal's surprising reply. "Goodnight, Lady Kyo."

"Goodnight Gwendal."

The Commander bowed to her, and turning around, descended the stairs to his own room.

The minute he left, Kyo noticed that the comfort and warmth that she had been feeling when he was with her had disappeared.

She blushed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

She went into her room, changed into a laid-out night-dress, and lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes.

'_The door is the same colour as your eyes.'_

The fresh memory of Gwendal's deep voice and his words lulled her to sleep, although she didn't know it.

--

"Good morning, Conrad! Hey, are you going to the hall for breakfast too?" Kyo greeted in a bubbly voice.

"Yes, and I take it you're going there too? Very well then, _Lady Kyo_, let's walk together." He said, teasing her about her title.

"Ha-ha, very amusing. Alright, let's go!" They set off together for the dining hall.

Then Conrad spotted someone in another corridor. "Oh, good morning, Wolfram."

The blonde boy did not look up until Kyo greeted him, and when he did, it was with a slight start. "Oh, good morning, Conrad, Kyo. Kyo, can I have a word with you alone?"

"Sure thing." Said a very confused Kyo. Conrad continued on his way, while she followed Wolfram. "What's up, Wolfram?" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday's behaviour Kyo. I'm really protective of Yuuri, because he's my fiancé, but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm very sorry."

"Nah, it's ok, Wolfram. No hard feelings. Just take it easy, okay?"

"Thanks. Well, let's go , shall we?"

--

The two of them entered the dining hall to a chorus of 'Good mornings'.

"Hey, Yuuri, mornin'! Mornin' Ken! Good morning Günter, Gwendal!!" Kyo called spiritedly. The first three answered her just as spiritedly. Gwendal nodded at her. _'Oh well, 'bout the best I could hope for, I guess.'_ She thought, as she ate.

She sat in between Conrad and Murata, opposite Yuuri, and the four of them kept up a lively conversation. Mainly about aliens, pandas and other childish topics. Even Conrad was seen arguing about whether pandas look grumpier than polar bears, and which animals looked cuter in plushie form. (Here Gwendal snapped to attention.)

Finally, Yuuri announced that there would be a ball for all countries which were allies of the Great Demon Kingdom. "Yes, that includes dancing too." He added, smiling at Kyo.

"Cool!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Kyo? Murata and I need to see what you've got now that you're in the Great Demon Kingdom, so let's take a walk outside, shall we?" "Okay!"

--

**(Outside, with the rest of the gang- Conrad, Wolfram, Günter and Gwendal.)**

--

"Okay, Kyo. Test number one for physical strength: Punch this tree." Murata instructed.

Clenching her hand behind her, Kyo punched the tree hard, not noticing the green glow around her fist until it began to fade. The tree, meanwhile, had broken into a million pieces.

"W-what just happened?" Kyo stammered.

"Hmm… looks like you were given this physical energy when you fell through that puddle." Murata said. "Kind of reminds you of 'Naruto', doesn't it? That 'chakra' and all that?"

"Hey, I think you're right! I _have _been given chakra! Cool!!" Kyo said excitedly.

"You'll have to be trained to throw kunai, senbon and shuriken. Not to mention, you'll have to learn the history of the Demon Tribe. You can study that under Günter, with Shibuya. You'll also have to be taught how to wield a sword." Murata said thoughtfully.

Conrad stepped forward. "I'll teach Kyo how to fence. I seem to remember you mentioning, Your Eminence, that she is what you call a 'black belt' in karate?"

"True, Conrad. Well Kyo, Conrad can teach you fencing, and since you watch Naruto so often, you'd know the jutsu's better than anyone, so you'll have to learn those from memory. Is that okay with you?"

"That's awesome, Ken!! Thanks a lot, Günter, Conrad! I'll work hard for sure!"

Yuuri muttered to Murata, "What about the other news? The one she won't like _at all_?" The Great Wise Man groaned softly. "I guess I'll have to tell her now, right?"

The young King nodded, looking rather nervous.

Murata took a deep breath. "Uh, Kyo, you'll have to take a few lessons from Lady Cecilie too." Kyo stopped and turned. "Lady Cecilie? What's she gonna be teaching me, Ken?"

"How to behave, not to mention dress, like a Lady." Answered the nervous boy.

Kyo's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "WHAT?!!"

Then Murata had a brainwave to calm her down. "But, you know what? I've an idea. If you take the lessons from Lady Cecilie, then you can teach any person in the castle anything **you** want." He could visibly see his friend relaxing. He could see that she obviously liked the idea.

"O-kay, sounds fair. I'll take the lessons, and let you know the person and the skill tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Sure!" _'I don't mean to brag, even to myself, but I truly __**am**__ a genius.' _

*********************************************************************

**There! One more chapter done!! **

**Review Review Review!!**

**Cheers,**

**Kiza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: Humph. You know the drill. **

**Hey, munch007, thanks for the reviews dude. **

**If anyone reading knows fencing, then please take note: I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT IT, I'M JUST MAKING UP SOME CRAP.**

*************************************************************************

"Okay, so now you turn a full circle, and block this attack on the left. Hold the sword a little tighter… good, now raise your arm a little higher… yes, that's the position. Now you take your right leg back, and push my sword hard, towards the right and down, in a curve. No, not such a small curve Kyo, take a deeper one… yes, like that keep going, go on, good, good… now your sword's right on top of mine right? So now, move back, **fast**, and thrust your sword at my breastplate, at the same speed. A little harder, Kyo, come on… yes that's it. Good work today. Day after tomorrow, same time, same place we review what we've been doing here. Understand?"

Kyo pulled off her helmet, sweating. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, but a few shorter strands at the hairline had worked themselves free and were falling over her face.

'_Conrad sure is strict when it comes to working. But man, he's not called the 'best swordsman in The Great Demon Kingdom' just for the heck of it.'_ "Yeah, I get it." she answered.

Her instructor/friend smiled. "Okay. Now go freshen up. You've got your first session with Mother today in," he consulted his watch, "one hour."

"Yeaahh… man, why do I have to learn all that 'lady-like-ness?" Kyo whined. Conrad chuckled.

"Because at the upcoming ball, it'll be rather useful. Plus, I've never know a girl who could use it more than you." He joked lightly. Then, seeing the glare she was giving him, he hastily added, "Then again, I know a **lot** of girls who could use the skills you have." _'I hate to think where her punch would have landed me if I hadn't amended my words.'_ The relieved man thought.

"Humph. You sure know how to get out of trouble." Kyo muttered, although she was grinning a little.

Then Kyo felt something really hard hit the back of her head. The last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was Conrad's panicking face, as she felt his arms supporting her.

--

"Kyo!" Conrad caught her before she fell. _'Too late. She's unconscious already. Oh God, that stone- it hit her- it's huge and… pointed!'_ Then he noticed that his left sleeve was drenched with blood. The blood from the back of the head of the young girl he was holding. Then he caught sight of his brothers. He needed help.

"Wolfram! Gwendal! Over here!!"

They approached, quickening their pace when they saw the blood on his sleeve and Kyo unconscious in his arms. "What happened here, Conrad?" asked his 'pretty' younger sibling.

"That stone hit Kyo on the head. Gwendal, could you carry her up to her room? I'll fetch the medicine from Anissina. Wolfram, go find out who threw that stone and tell him to meet me and Yuuri. **Hurry**!!" The brown- haired warrior didn't care what his brothers thought of him ordering them around.. All he was concerned about, was that Kyo didn't lose too much blood. Or at least more than she already had.

"Here," he told Gwendal, as he tore a clean part of his own coat. "Wrap this around her head, will you?" And he was gone.

Gwendal gently wrapped the cloth around Kyo's head. Then he picked her up, bridal style. She was surprisingly light, he noted.

He carried the girl up to her room, and was just about to open the door, when she shifted in his arms, and to his horror, moved into a position where her lips were pressed against his chest. He stiffened, his hand on the doorknob. Then he sighed, and opened the door.

He looked neither left nor right, but made his way to the bed and set her down there. Then he straightened up, and looked around him.

--

He didn't notice it, but Kyo had drifted into a mere sleep, and pleasant, but physically painful dreams.

'_Mmmm… what a lovely smell. Smells like… ummm... rosewood… and cherries. Lovely… hey, hold on,'_ here she passed from dreams into wide waking, _'Is that GWENDAL?!!'_ Then, _'Owwww… what the fuck? This goddamn hurts!!'_

--

The room faced the west, which made the rays of the setting sun fall on the walls, which made their golden hue seem like a red-gold layer. The rays also illuminated the bed on which Kyo lay, currently unconscious. He turned his gaze away, still not knowing that Kyo was awake. At least not until-

"Gwendal? Was it you?"

He whirled around. Mentally he groaned. Unlike Conrad, Gwendal Von Voltaire never really knew what to say to any lady, unless you counted Anissina and his mother.

"Was it me who what?" he answered calmly. _'Does she mean it was me who carried- no, brought- her up here?'_

"Was it **you** who smelt of… rosewood and cherries?" she asked.

"Rosewood and cherries?" He stared at her as though she had gone mad. _'Does she __**have**__ to ask an 'asinine' question, as His Eminence calls it, every time we meet?'_ "I do not smell of rosewood and cherries." He said firmly.

"You do too." She snorted. He winced almost imperceptibly. _**Not**_a very ladylike sound to make.

Then the wound on her head, which she been almost unconscious of, reasserted its presence in her mind with a white-hot sear of agony**, **causing Kyo to cry out and thrash her petite form about on the bed.

Before Gwendal could take five steps towards her, the door opened, and Conrad rushed into the room.

"SorryIwaslookingforAnissinaforalongtime." He said to Gwendal, who could discern neither head nor tail of his words, but understood them to be an explanation for his brother's lateness.

"I am leaving her under your care." He said to Conrad, and was about to slip out of the room, when a weak, but discernable voice stopped him.

"Gwendal?"

"Hn?"

"Are you going to the ball Yuuri mentioned?"

Inside, he was astonished at such a random question, though he didn't show it. "No. I can't dance." He answered stoically, and left the room.

Once Conrad was quite sure his brother was gone, he looked at the injured girl whose wound he was cleaning. "What was that about Kyo?" he asked her softly, just in case someone was outside the door.

She grinned weakly. "You remember Ken's deal yesterday right?" she asked.

Slowly, the whole situation dawned Conrad. His eyes widened. "You're… Kyo, you're going to…" he trailed off, too stunned to speak.

She completed his sentence for him. "Teach Gwendal how to dance, yes." Her eyes had an amused sparkle in them.

He voiced his first thought out loud. "You're insane. If looks could kill, you'd die a thousand and one deaths when Gwendal learns about this."

She smiled. "I'm just trying to make his life a little more interesting."

Conrad decided to amuse himself a little. At Kyo's expense, of course. "Actually, it doesn't sound like a very bad idea. Now that I stop and think about it, it could do both you and my elder brother a **world** of good." He just managed to hold off the little chuckle that threatened to escape his lips at the look on her face.

"Lord Conrad Weller! What in the **world** are you implying?" Her face was steadily reddening. This was too entertaining to stop now. Conrad smirked.

"Oh, nothing at all, but what interests me is that you've chosen to teach **Gwendal **something, instead of, ummm, let's see, Wolfram? Tells me something's going on… in your heart…" he trailed off in an almost sing-song tone.

"**Conrad!! **It's nothing like **that**!!" Kyo smacked him soundly on the arm. Her face now resembled a tomato and a cherry combined.

Conrad started to laugh, while she fumed, muttering that she'd get back at him. Someday, when her head was better, she'd get him, and that he'd better watch his step.

He got up when his fit had subsided, and abruptly turning serious, looked down at Kyo. He lightly ran his fingers down her cheek. "Be careful," he said. "and get well soon. Sleep well." he added. She nodded. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kyo." He replied, and shut the door.

Once he was out of her room, he grinned again. Instead of going to his own room to sleep, he moved towards the rooms of those he knew would be awake even at this time. Namely Yuuri, Murata, Günter, Wolfram (though, of course, he'd be in Yuuri's room) and of course, the ladies, Anissina and his mother.

It was clear that Kyo had the beginnings of a crush of Gwendal. And hell be damned if Gwendal didn't feel the same about Kyo. Oh yes, Lord Conrad Weller knew his stoic elder brother far too well.

But those two idiots didn't even seem to know about their own feelings towards each other.

And of course, he'd have to tell Anissina that love-inducing inventions were strictly NOT PERMITTED.

*********************************************************************

**Wahoo! Another chapter done! **

**Review, sweetcakes!!**

**Cheers,**

**Kiza.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto and Kyou Kara Maoh. NOT. I don't own Hazura Kyo. NOT.**

**Thx for the reviews, Exaleai and guppyvis. **

**Finally some Naruto-ism here. I delayed it long enough. I meant to put it in the opening chapter, but somehow it didn't fit. So here it is!!**

*************************************************************************

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" **

**POOF!!!**

Twenty or so Kyos surrounded Yuuri and Murata. "Okay, Yuuri, shield yourself and Ken, here come the weapons!!" "Bring it on, Kyo!!" replied the young King.

Around twenty shuriken flew at the two boys, followed by the senbon and kunai, which would have hit the boys, if it hadn't been for the shield, so true was Kyo's aim.

She finally stopped, and retracted the jutsu, causing the other Kyos to disappear, leaving one profusely sweating, tired, panting but delighted girl. "It worked, Yuuri, Ken, it worked!! Finally, finally, **finally**!! I can actually do the Shadow Clone Jutsu!! Al-RIGHT!!" She bounced around, squealing, which was kinda strange for a profusely sweating, tired, panting girl.

The amused Great Wise Man smiled wider. "Neat work, my dear soccer star, now go up and change into the gown Lady Cecilie had laid out for you." She did go, but not before making a face. "Oh just GREAT. Now for an afternoon of utter boredom." She muttered.

"We'll be on our way to see how you look in a gown, Kyo!!" the two boys shouted after her, before collapsing in fits of laughter, imagining the energetic and active Kyo in a long gown.

If they knew Lady Cecilie, it would have **frills**.

And Kyo absolutely **hated **frills.

--

"Kyo? You in there? You ready? Can we come in?" Yuuri asked, grinning like a madman. "Be ready for a comic character in frills." He said in an undertone to Conrad, Wolfram, Günter, Murata and Gwendal, much to the Commander's displeasure. (Conrad had insisted on his elder brother being there, because, for some reason, Conrad had an idea that Kyo would look very pretty in a gown.)

The door opened, but the person who stood there was none other than the previous Demon Queen, Lady Cecilie Von Spitzweig. Beaming.

"Ooooh, boys, you're **all **here! Well, come in, come in, and take a look at my little student! Doesn't she look absolutely exquisite?!" She trilled to a now-inside-the-room-and-absolutely-wide-eyed Yuuri, Wolfram, Günter, and Murata.

The girl sitting on the bed wasn't 'a comic character in frills', as Yuuri had put it, and she didn't look disgruntled and grumpy in the least.

Okay, they didn't know Lady Cecilie.

Kyo was dressed in a light, very light pink gown, which had noodle-straps, and clung to her body like a second skin, displaying her slim waist perfectly. Thanks to her martial arts, soccer and tennis, her figure was well-toned and looked good in snug clothes. Her hair was just left loose as usual.

She didn't have Lady Cecilie's figure, nor her super-long hair, but she certainly looked very beautiful. 'Exquisite' was the word for it all right.

Conrad snuck a quick sidelong glance at his elder brother to see his reaction. He was extremely annoyed to see absolutely no change in the stoic man's features.

'_It's as if he hasn't noticed Kyo's transition from a boisterous fighter to a demure "lady". I mean, even His Eminence looks utterly shocked. But then __**he**__ was expecting something else altogether. What was Gwendal expecting, I wonder?'_

Gwendal was actually amazed. But being who he was, his features never flickered even once. But inside he thought that Kyo seemed like an absolute **angel**.

And angels can't do anything wrong, right?

Wrong.

"Ken? Y'know, that deal we made yesterday? Well, I've decided who I'm going to teach what." Her appearance might have changed, but in her words, she was still the 'same ol' Kyo'.

"Well, who is it, Kyo?" asked Murata.

"I'm gonna teach Gwendal how to dance." She stated, looking at the caught-off-guard Commander.

He wasn't the only one though. Yuuri, Günter, Murata, and Wolfram resembled dying goldfish. But Gwendal's feature's almost immediately reassembled themselves into, as Conrad had predicted the previous day, a glare which, if looks could kill, would have caused Kyo's death one thousand and one times.

Which doubled when he saw that Conrad seemed to be biting back a laugh. It told him that his middle brother had known something, if not everything, about these 'lessons'.

She was definitely **NOT** an angel in his book now. She was a veritable devil, in every sense of the word.

His sense of outrage was heightened when Murata snapped out of his shocked trance and smiled a little, before inclining his head a little and saying, "Very well, then, Kyo. You'll teach Gwendal how to… dance." He turned away a little, clearly snickering a little.

At least, Gwendal **thought** it was only a little. Till he heard a loud snort and saw Murata's shoulders shaking. The 'little snicker' had developed into a full-blown laughing fit.

He scowled even more deeply. This was not proper for His Eminence. Simply not proper. But he had **promised** the girl, and this was what she had asked for.

Damn her.

"Great! Hey Gwendal, are you free in forty-five minutes?" She looked so excited. He mentally snorted. Yeah, sure, excited to torture him. "Hn." He grunted in assent.

"Great, then meet here in forty-five minutes, will ya?!!"

What could he do?

"I will, Lady Kyo." He said, bowing.

At least he'd get forty-five minutes of free knitting. He'd have to tell Yuuri not to let Greta anywhere near him for cookies.

--

Once they were outside, Gwendal cornered Conrad. "Did you know?" he demanded.

"Know what, brother?" Conrad asked innocently. A vein popped in mentioned brother's temple. That girl and her innocence were beginning to rub off Conrad. It was very cute on her, but it was plain annoying on Conrad, Gwendal thought, and said so aloud.

"Don't play innocent with me, Conrad. That girl and her innocence, they're beginning to rub off on you. It's very cute on her, but it's simply annoying on **you**."

Conrad smirked. "I may have heard wrong, brother, but did I just hear you call Kyo 'cute'?" Gwendal stiffened in horror. "Don't change the subject, Conrad." He growled.

"Did I?" Conrad pressed him.

"**Conrad.**" His voice sounded as dangerous as it could when he was lightly blushing.

Luckily for Gwendal, Conrad decided to lay off for the time being, although he never stopped smirking. "Alright. Yes, I did. Kyo told me yesterday."

With a snort, Gwendal turned away from him, and walked down the corridor. He couldn't afford to waste his precious forty-five minutes, till his doom.

Conrad smirked a little wider. Hoo boy, was Gwendal beginning to have it bad.

--

"Hiya Gwendal! Come on in!!" she exclaimed cheerfully. He raised his eyebrows at her cheerfulness, but came in anyway. She had changed into a pair of black pants and a simple white top.

"What makes you so cheerful?" he asked her grumpily.

"I'm just so happy that I'm finally going to try and teach someone something I really can do!" She looked extremely cute at that moment, Gwendal thought. _'Wait, that's the second time I've called Lady Kyo "cute" in one hour. What's the matter with me?'_ he wondered.

"Gwendal?" she asked him tentatively. "Are you alright? Can we start?"

He didn't trust himself to speak. Not with his most recent thoughts on her. He settled instead for a curt nod.

Her face broke into a bright smile, and she clapped her hands happily, before abruptly becoming serious again and moving to the center of the room, as he did the same.

"Conrad told me that he can dance, so you **must **have seen him dance at least once, right?" She barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping when he shook his head, muttered something about 'having to start from scratch, then'.

"Right, to ask a lady for a dance, the man offers her his hand like this." She demonstrated, and then had him do the same.

"Yeah, so then if she accepts, she slips her own hand into his, and he leads her onto the dance floor. Then, he places his free hand on her waist, while she places hers on his shoulder."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and after some hesitation, he gripped her waist firmly. She winced.

"Not that firm, ya know." He loosened his grip a little, and she smiled a bit. "That's fine." she said. "Now…with the man leading you move a step to the left, like this, one, two, three, good. Now back, one, two, three, yeah, like that."

So passed one hour.

(After an hour)

"That's great, Gwendal, that's really good." Kyo smiled,, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. "You're really good for a beginner, you know. Loads better than I expected."

"What did you expect?" he asked her coolly, not really expecting a reply. He wasn't sweating at all.

"I expected a lot of foot-treading. And… tickling." She added, grinning.

The second sentence took Gwendal by surprise. "Tickling?" he asked.

"Well, actually every time I danced with anyone at my dance class, I'd start wriggling a bit. I'm incredibly ticklish, so whoever held my waist ended up tickling me. I know the whole dance, but today was the first time I danced to it completely. **With** a partner, that is. I used to practise alone, holding the air, you could say." She finished her sentence a little sadly.

Gwendal was about to say something, when she suddenly changed the topic to a completely random subject. "You know, almost everyone I meet reminds me of some kind of animal."

He was stumped. There it was again. Her habit of giving the conversation an asinine twist every time she was with him. Repressing a sigh, he asked, "And what do the inhabitants of the castle remind you of? His Majesty?"

She smiled amusedly. "A cute little dog. It's so dog-like the way Yuuri trusts people, and when they're in danger, he rescues them by attacking on his own, and he usually bails them out, no matter what happens to him." Her smile then turned affectionate. "That's his attitude to everyone he loves. That was how we met too."

He decided to ask about that some other time. "Conrad?" he asked.

She thought for a while. "Uhm, a cat. Cats have such pretty eyes, and so has Conrad."

He was suddenly irritated for no particular reason. More to get her off the subject of his middle brother, he quickly changed the question.

"His Eminence?" he asked, although he was unable to keep a slight bite out of his voice.

But Kyo wasn't paying much attention. Her attention was focussed on the door, through which a maid had peeked in, and was now speaking. "Lady Kyo? His Majesty and His Eminence are here to see you."

Gwendal stood up immediately. "I will take my leave. Thank you for the lesson, Lady Kyo. I certainly enjoyed it. When is the next lesson?" he intoned. "Hmmm… are you free day after tomorrow, at around seven 'o' clock?" When he nodded, she smiled.

"Great, so let's have the next lesson then. Well, goodnight, Gwendal." She smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Lady Kyo." He bowed to her and exited the room, encountering Yuuri on the way out. The boy gave him a knowing grin.

"Hey, Gwendal, how was the… **dancing**lesson with Kyo?" He asked innocently. Almost **too** innocently, the Commander thought.

"It was… enjoyable, Your Majesty." He answered, looking annoyed.

Now His Eminence was smirking too. "Did you end up tickling her Gwendal? She **does **get tickled very easily, doesn't she?" he asked.

"I wouldn't really know, Your Eminence. I don't think she felt very… **tickled **while we were dancing." He delivered that shot in an effort to shock. He felt rather pleased by the reaction he got out of the two boys. Deep surprise.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty, Your Eminence." He said, and bowing, moved towards his own room, satisfied by the two boys' surprised countenances.

Oh if only he had looked back, he would have seen the change.

Their faces cracked into identical grins. "Let's go, Shibuya." Murata said, silently laughing. "Yeah, let's." Yuuri agreed, his voice shaking.

It didn't really matter, seeing as, inside the room, Kyo had collapsed onto her bed, and fallen fast asleep, with a happy smile on her face.

The next morning, even she didn't remember the dreams she had had. They had been full of the face of a certain stoic man and his deep, smooth voice.

*********************************************************************

**YES I KNOW I CRAPPED MY WAY THROUGH THIS CHAPTER!! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!! **

**Just Review alright?**

**Cheers,**

**Kiza.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh or Naruto. And I do own Kyo.**

*************************************************************************

"Excuse me, Lady Celi, have you seen Conrad?" Kyo asked the previous Demon Queen, whom she had just run into- almost literally- in the corridor.

"No, I'm sorry Kyo dear, I haven't seen Conrad anywhere. Is anything the matter?" Lady Cecilie asked sweetly.

"I'll tell you when I find Conrad. Thanks a lot, Lady Celi! See ya later.!" Kyo called over her shoulder, already running off, leaving a completely bewildered but amused Lady Cecilie behind.

--

'_Darn! Then I'll have to peek into every room in the castle. Can't you ever be in a particular place Conrad?!' _Kyo thought. She began to look into every room she passed.

"Nope… na-ah, not in here… nooo… not here either… oh, hey Günter!" The adviser to the Demon King had just stepped out of a room. "Oh, hello, Lady Kyo. Are you still looking for Conrad?" He asked her smiling.

She nodded. "Yeah. That guy's as elusive as the Yeti, man! Unless you meet him, you'll **never** believe he exists, no matter how many footprints you find!!" She saw the quizzical look Günter was giving her and laughed sheepishly. "Just a legendary snow monster in the human world." She explained.

"Ah. Well, Kyo, good luck with locating your 'Yeti'." Said Günter, eyes twinkling. She laughed. "Thanks. I'll see you around, then."

He bowed to her and with a swift smile, strode away down the corridor. She peeked into the room he had just exited. When she saw who stood at the window, gazing out at the fields, she grinned evilly and slipped a pocket knife out of her pocket.

"Time to play Guess Who." She snickered, as she crept into the room.

She kept close to the wall and the slightly ajar cupboard, just in case. Good for her, because she made a teensy-weensy sound with her feet, and the person, having the ears of a fox, turned, and she managed to slip into the cupboard.

She heaved a relieved sigh. She **was **rather lucky, she decided. It was time to swoop and catch her prey off-guard.

She made sure her quarry had turned back toward the window, before she lightly, **very** lightly ran over to him and slipped her right hand to the front of his throat, holding the knife there.

Standing on her toes, she whispered in his ear, "Guess- whoa!!", and **somehow**, found herself staring into the indigo eyes of Gwendal Von Voltaire, her back to the wall, her own hand and knife pressed against her throat, and his breath on her face.

"Lady Kyo?" He said, shocked that a girl who wasn't even fully trained in stealth had managed to sneak up on him and even get a knife at his throat. His eyes were wide, then they hardened, boring into her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She gave him a wry smile.

"Actually…IwaslookingforConradandsawyoualoneinhereandsinceyouhadn'tnoticedmeIdecidedtoplayajokeandheldtheknifetoyourthroatbutyousomehowmanagedtoturnthejokeonme."

She said in one breath. "So here I am, looking rather silly with my own trick used against me, pressed against the window, **which** by the way Gwendal, looks rather suggestive so I suggest you let me go."

Gwendal hadn't understood much of that, but at her remark on how suggestive it looked, let her go as though he had been burnt. He tried to look anywhere but at the girl in front of him. Then he heard her speaking.

"Well? Have **you **seen him?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked, rather disoriented. Kyo rolled her eyes.

"Duh, Conrad. Have you seen him anywhere?" she asked again.

Again, for no plausible reason, Gwendal felt rather irritated when she mentioned his brother. Kyo and Conrad spent all their time together, he was her fencing master, they- they did practically **everything** together! What was so urgent that she had to tell him **now?!**

Biting his tongue so that he wouldn't say any of this out loud, he nodded and pointed out of the window. Kyo peered out. Conrad was walking in the field alone.

Kyo turned to Gwendal, smiling broadly. "Thanks Gwendal! I'm sorry about the trick!"

She then got onto the window sill, and was just about to jump down when Gwendal called her.

"Lady Kyo?"

"Yeah- aah!!"

She turned a bit too quickly, and slipped right off the window sill with a scream. She would have plummeted twenty feet and broken her neck, unprepared as she was, if Gwendal hadn't lunged forward and grabbed her hand.

"Hold on, and don't move." He told her, as he began to pull her up.

The look in Gwendal's eyes, although he wasn't aware of it, told Kyo that he wouldn't let her fall even another inch. This reassured her, and she nodded a little, dangling absolutely still, so that her hand wouldn't slip out of his.

Gwendal finally pulled her up, and helped her back into the room. But the minute he let go of her, her knees gave way, and he had to catch her, and drew her close, so that she was practically leaning on him. "I hope you're not hurt." He told her in a lower voice than usual.

She nodded and smiled weakly. "Thanks, and I'm terribly sorry for the trouble." He nodded silently, and she didn't say anything either, concentrating, rather, on getting her normal breath back.

The door suddenly opened, and who should come in, but Lady Anissina Von Karbelnikoff? "Gwendal, I need you to try out my new invent- oooh, how cooooozy!! Hello, Kyo! Well, Gwendal, you finally made a move, huh? Good for you!!" She giggled, as the horrified pair jumped apart.

"No, Anissina, it's nothing like that! You see, I just-" Kyo began, but the still-giggling scientist interrupted.

"You two carry on! My, Conrad certainly **is** a genius! Bye, Gwendal! Don't worry, lover-boy , I'll root out Günter from now on!! Bye, Kyo!!" She swept off, **still **tittering, leaving behind two very red-in-the-face and embarrassed people.

Gwendal recovered first. "I can't decide what to do- whether to tell her the truth, and be made her test subject once again, or to let things remain as they are, and let Günter suffer."

Kyo looked at him, horrified as well as amused. "Depends. Do you value your life more, or your reputation? Either way, we're both going down."

Gwendal looked at her. "She doesn't use **you** as a guinea pig." He said.

She shrugged. "No matter what happens, you're gonna suffer, right? You got into this mess 'cause of me, so by way of payback, I'll sign up for the same torture as you." She finished brightly. Then she frowned. "Did you get what she said about Conrad being a genius? … Oh… my… **god**…" she trailed off, looking wide-eyed and furious at the same time. "Conrad… you- you little… **weasel**!" She managed to get out, her fury growing with every word.

Gwendal looked at her, puzzled. "What did my brother do?" he asked. She looked at him. "Calm down." He told her.

She took a deep breath, and was able to talk normally. "Why do you think Conrad's **never** around when we don't have fencing lessons, or hunts together? **And **Yuuri, Ken and Wolfram are **always** out of the way, or **busy**?" She asked.

When Gwendal furrowed his brow in confusion, she continued. "They **all** hope we, that is, you and I, will run into each other. What does that tell you?" She was glad when the Commander's look of confusion changed into one of pure shock and fury.

"Matchmaking." He whispered, looking angrier than Kyo had ever seen him. She nodded. "So, what're you gonna do about it?"

"We'll tell Anissina the truth." Gwendal said shortly. "Come on." He said. She nodded and followed him, but just as he was about to leave the room, she stopped him.

"Wait! Gwendal, I've an **awesome** idea!" she said.

He turned, looking very annoyed. "What?" he asked, almost rudely, and immediately regretted it. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Close the door. I don't want anyone hearing this." When he did, she said, "Do you want to dish out a little dose of punishment for all of them?" she asked.

She half-expected him to stare at her and sigh and walk out of the door without saying anything. He did stare at her, but it was more of a calculating stare, rather than the usual 'are-you-mad' stare he gave her. Then a tiny smile appeared on his face, as he nodded and said, "As long as Conrad is **royally** embarrassed."

Her face split into a grin. "Never thought you'd be one of those pranking types." She chuckled. "Anyway, here's what we'll do…"

*********************************************************************

**Sorry for the late update. I'd gone for a holiday. Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Review!!**

**--**

**Cheers,**

**Kiza. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: Don't you know the damn drill? **

**The prank on Conrad comes to life!**

*************************************************************************

"So Gwendal was only holding you like that for support?" Asked Anissina, looking very disappointed. Kyo nodded. "What's with the long face, Anissina?" she asked sweetly.

Anissina started. "Oh no, it's just that I've told **everyone** in the castle about you and Gwendal, and now I've got to retract the story. It's going to be rather tough."

Kyo sighed. "Next time, Anissina, **listen**. Anyway, you made the statement, so neither Gwendal nor I are gonna help you. See you around!!" She left the room with a bright smile.

'_I've gotta give it to Anissina, though, unlike__** some**__ people I know, she's good at making up extremely __**plausible**__ cover-up stories.'_

Then, _'Conrad, I hope you've written your last will. Because when Gwendal and I are done with you, you'll want to absolutely __**die **__of embarrassment, I promise you. Pity Gwendal put his foot down about tricking the rest of the gang. But only this time. If they try anything like this again, they're gonna be sorry.'_ She snickered mentally. Then she looked up. _'I'd best get Gwendal and go practise. After all, the success of the plan depends on my chakra control and stamina. Oh, talk of the devil, there he is!' _

"Gwendal!" she called. He looked up. "Are you done with your work?" she asked.

He considered for a moment. "I will be in, shall I say, fifteen minutes. Can you wait in your room?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Right. See you around!"

--

(Fifteen minutes later, Kyo's room)

--

"Well, are you ready?" Kyo asked a tense Gwendal, as he stood in the middle of her room. She stood near the wardrobe door. He nodded. "You may begin." He said.

She concentrated on Gwendal, looking as hard at him as she could. She performed the necessary seals with her hands, and finally murmured the name of the jutsu. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" she whispered. Then her body collapsed, and the last thing Gwendal felt before her spirit took over his body was a slight a surge of panic as he saw her falling body, even though he knew nothing would happen to her, and that this was all part of this technique. Then Kyo took over his body completely.

To make the jutsu last for more than the standard five minute timing, she knew that she had to control and regulate the flow of the chakra she used to sustain it, so that it didn't wear off to early. But she first picked up her own body and placed it in the bathroom. Then she started to jump, sing, and dance around. **(A/N: Sounds crazy, I know, but there's a reason. Just wait.)**

Fifteen minutes later, she quit stalling and returned to her own body, very tired. She dragged herself out of the bathroom, and collapsed next to Gwendal, smiling softly. Then she noticed that the Commander looked very pale and was panting hard. She caught Gwendal's hand. "Gwendal? Gwendal, what's wrong? Is it the jutsu? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Gwendal, I know I shouldn't have drawn upon your energy for this, but…" She sighed in relief when the Commander sat up, still slightly pale, but looking alright otherwise.

"I'm sorry, really, I'm very sorry…" She stopped when he looked at her and shook his head. "Will fifteen minutes be enough?" He asked. She nodded happily, the familiar evil grin creeping onto her face again. He nodded, and stood up. She did the same. The she noticed him staring at her. She flushed a bit, and turned away.

'_As opposed to her mannerisms when she first arrived here, Kyo has become more refined and ladylike.' _Gwendal thought, regarding her thoughtfully._ I wonder what approach Mother took, for the lessons to have succeeded. But no one can oppose the fact that, ladylike or not, Kyo is very beautiful. Yes, very beautiful. Especially now… what in the world am I thinking?!'_ He scolded his mind soundly.

Then he turned to Kyo, and steeled himself to ask her the question he had meant to ask her the day before, when she had slipped off the window sill.

"Lady Kyo?" he said.

"Call me Kyo." She said. "What?" he said, thrown by this unexpected response.

"We're friends right? Drop the title, call me Kyo." she repeated calmly. "And, yes, what were you going to say?"

"Will you go with me to the ball next Monday?" he asked, clearly uneasy.

To say Kyo was surprised, or even amazed, would be an understatement. She looked practically thunderstruck for a few seconds. Gwendal was quick to explain.

"You're the only lady I feel comfortable dancing with." He said.

She smiled, understanding. "Yes, I will. Thank you." Then she snapped back from the dignified lady to the hyperactive girl. "Let's go! I challenge you to a duel in swordsmanship!"

And she dragged him off to the grounds.

--

"You… are… **inhuman**." Kyo declared, after her little one-on-one with Gwendal, which, obviously, he had won. At her remark, Gwendal looked at her blankly. "I know." He said.

She stared at him. Then she began to laugh. "I…forgot! Oh god, I actually forgot that you're not a human, you're a Mazoku!!" She finally hiccupped into silence after about five minutes.

Gwendal seized his opportunity. "You'll be late for your rendezvous with Mother and Anissina if you don't hurry." He remarked. "Or have you already forgotten the little party for His Majesty's birthday?"

Kyo gasped. "Thanks for reminding me! I'll see you in the hall then!" She rushed off to her room.

--

"Kyo dear! Do you like this dress?" cooed Cecilie, holding up what seemed like the 100th dress. All the rest lay rejected on the bed.

Kyo raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Ummm, isn't that a bit too… **grand** for the occasion? It's just Yuuri's birthday, after all." she said. Cecilie looked at the dress again. "Hmmm, you're right, you know. Well… ah! Look at this one!" She exclaimed. Kyo's breath caught in her throat.

"I never thought I'd say this, Lady Celi, but that one's perfect!" she exclaimed.

The 'perfect' dress was a light blue sleeveless one, as usual without any trims or frills (That Kyo hated frills was a fact well-known to everyone in the castle by this time), quite plain except for a silver girdle fashioned into linked leaves. Kyo liked it because it was rather plain and simple, but was still pretty and elegant, especially when worn with that silver necklace Conrad- curse him- had given her.

Cecilie looked delighted. "Well, sweetie, you just get dressed, and when you're done I'll come and make you up." She trilled. "Don't worry, not too much." She said quickly, when she saw the look on Kyo's face. _'Best make her look as pretty as possible, after all, my little Gwennie's going to be there, and it __**is**__ His Majesty's birthday.' _Cecilie thought.

(After an hour)

"Sweetie, you look **lovely**!!" Cecilie and Anissina squealed. "Okay, now run along, there are two people His Majesty wants you to meet. They both arrived around half-an-hour ago, so it's really no wonder you haven't met yet. Run along, now!"

"Thank you so much, Lady Celi, Lady Anissina! I'll act the part of a Lady to perfection!" She promised. Anissina laughed. "No need for that today, it's just a little get-together with His Majesty's closest friends. You can be yourself today, Kyo, no problem! No hurry up and get going!"

Kyo made her way down to the hall. When she entered. She saw all her friends, but there were also two others. One had orange hair and looked pretty strong, the other was tall, had black hair and black eyes and- **glasses**!! _'I know him!!'_ she gasped in recognition. "SHORI!!!" she shouted, running towards the man. He, as well as everyone else turned around. Shori's eyes widened. "My god… is that- **Kyo**?!" He exclaimed, moving a step back for support as Kyo hugged him. "Shori! Oh. My. God. I can't believe it, it's actually **you**!!" She said happily. "You haven't changed a bit, you know!"

"Afraid I can't say the same for you, Kyo." he said, releasing her and smiling. "On Earth, if anyone had told me that Kyo would be wearing a dress and would have make-up on, I'd have ruptured my stomach laughing. But… I have to say this, as one friend to another- You, Kyo, look simply amazing." He said seriously.

Kyo flushed. "For someone who just fell through water to get here, you look pretty good yourself- oh!" She lowered her voice. "I've got something to tell you later on." She whispered.

Yuuri pulled Kyo over, where he was talking to the orange-haired man. "Hey, Yozak, this is Kyo! She's a friend of mine and Murata's from Earth. Kyo, meet Yozak. He's one of Conrad's oldest friends and he's the Demon Kingdom's chief spy." Yuuri said. Kyo smiled at Yozak, who smiled back, then knelt and kissed the back of her hand lightly. "It's a pleasure, Lady Kyo." He said.

She blushed deeper than she ever had her entire life. "The pleasure's all mine, Yozak. Conrad's told me a lot about you. I'm glad to have finally met you." She said shyly.

Yuuri was rather surprised. _'Kyo's never been this shy before. But then again, that's the effect Yozak usually has on women.'_ He thought.

Gwendal didn't like it one bit. But as usual, he pushed that annoying 'why?' question to the back of his mind. He just didn't, that's all. At least that was what he told himself. She caught his eye and gave him a silent wave. He nodded back at her.

After a while, she came over and stood by him. "I'm ready. Are **you** ready to laugh your guts out?" she asked mischievously. "What are you going to do?" Gwendal asked. He was pretty irked that although they had agreed on pranking Conrad, she hadn't old him what exactly was in store for his brother. She laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you a bit. I'm going to make him dance to my tunes." She left him gaping and wondering what kind of teasing his brother was going to have to endure.

"What was that about?" Shori asked her. He'd noticed that mischievous spark in her eye, and was on the lookout. When Kyo got that look in her eye, **someone **or the other was in for a right royal embarrassment. He remembered how she had applied superglue on his belt and stuck it onto his tightest pant. He hadn't been able to wear his formal pants (which were loose) for the school prom and he had had to finally borrow his father's pants. And why? **All because he'd read her secret diary and was ragging her about a slight crush on that Murata guy!!** He'd never understand girls and their obsession with secret diaries.

But he'd definitely learned **never** to mess with Kyo.

At his question the girl looked around and pulled him into a corner. She began talking. "Alright, here's the 411: Gwendal and I made a plan to embarrass Conrad 'cause he tried to set us up! You get it? Matchmaking **me** and** Gwendal**!! He's been leaving us alone hoping we'll run into each other, and we **do**!! He talked Yuuri, Ken, Günter, Lady Celi, Lady Anissina and even **Wolfram** into this! Can you believe it?!" She whispered furiously. "Anyway, since I fell into the Great Demon Kingdom, I've got that chakra kind of power, you know, like Naruto? So… I'm going to use the Mind Transfer Technique on Conrad and make his body dance!!" She finished excitedly. Shori's eyes were wide. _'Poor Conrad…'_ he thought.

"When're you doing this?" he asked at last. She grinned. "If you'd just step over to Gwendal and stand there with me in between both of you, right now!" She pulled him over, and glanced at Gwendal. "Ready?" she asked. Both men nodded.

Kyo took a deep breath, raised her hands framing her poor, doomed target between them, and performed the necessary hand seals. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She whispered, and her body went limp immediately.

Gwendal was quick. "Make her look as though she's standing between us with her eyes open." He instructed Shori. Together they propped up Kyo's limp form between them and lifted her eyelids. "That's all we can do." Shori said. "Let's hope for the best." Gwendal replied.

As soon as Kyo took over Conrad's mind, she said to Yuuri, "Your Highness, may I perform a small dance onstage? For entertainment?". Yuuri nodded. "Of course Conrad! I'll be delighted, I'm sure! Everyone, Lord Weller here is going to perform a small dance onstage! Please maintain silence!" he announced.

'_Sure hope I don't die of laughter onstage.'_ Kyo thought, as she stepped up onto the stage. "Lords and Ladies, You Highness and Your Eminence, I learnt this song and dance in the human world , and I've been practising a lot to show it to you today. "It's called- 'The Boogie Woogie Song'!! She began to sing and dance according to the lyrics:

"**You put your right hand in, you put your right hand out,**

**You put your right hand in and shake it all about.**

**Do the Boogie Woogie, and turn yourself around, **(Which she did with a lot of butt-shaking; Yuuri and everyone else were staring with their eyes and mouths WIDE open)

**That's what it's all about!**

**You put your left hand in, you put your left hand out, **

**You put your left hand in and shake it all about.**

**Do the Boogie Woogie, and turn yourself around, **

**That's what it's all about!**

Shori, Yuuri, Yozak and Anissina were practically rolling around the floor laughing. Gwendal, Wolfram, Günter and Murata were crying with laughter (Yes, even Gwendal, though only Shori and Kyo noticed).

**You put your right leg in, you put your right leg out,**

**You put your right leg in and shake it all about.**

**Do the Boogie Woogie, and turn yourself around, **

**That's what it's all about!**

**You put your left leg in, you put your left leg out,**

**You put your left leg in and shake it all about.**

**Do the Boogie Woogie, and turn yourself around, **

**That's what it's all about!**

**You put your whole self in, you put your whole self out,**

**You put your whole self in and shake it all about.**

**Do the Boogie Woogie, and turn yourself around, **

**That's what it's all about!**

**Doooooooooooooo the Boogie Woogie!**

**Doooooooooooooo the Boogie Woogie!!**

**Doooooooooooooo the Boogie Woogie!!!**

**THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!!"**

As soon as she was done, Kyo ended the jutsu, and returned back to her body. She hiccupped into consciousness and leaned on Shori, laughing her guts out at Conrad as he stood, utterly flummoxed, on stage. _'Poor guy probably wonders what he's doing up there.'_ She thought, still giggling.

After everyone converged on Conrad to rag him, Gwendal turned to Kyo. "An excellent song to choose, Kyo." He said, a hint of a smile still on his face. "That was perfect."

"Thanks. Thanks for helping me, Gwendal. I couldn't have done it without you." She meant it, every word. He just nodded, bowed to her and left the hall. She stared after him. He looked so different when he laughed. So… different. Shori joined her.

"I hope you won't dish out a punishment for me to, Kyo, but I can see why all of them tried to play matchmaker for you and Gwendal." He remarked quietly. She turned sharply to face him. "What?" she sounded incredulous. Shori sighed and smiled.

"Remember the time when you had a crush on that friend of my little brother? I still remember how you looked at him. There was this… this… **something** in your eyes. I can't really explain it. Every time you look at Gwendal, I see the same look in your eyes**, **only it's far, **far** stronger. Do you get what I'm saying?" he asked, looking at Kyo's trembling lips and wide eyes. He sighed again.

"Face it, Kyo. You're in love with Gwendal." He stated, before flashing her a smile and going towards his room.

"Hey, Kyo? Aren't you going to move? Or are you just going to stand here like an old dimwit who's never seen a guy before?" Yuuri poked her. She jerked out of it. Forcing a grin on her face, she said, "Shut up, idiot." and broke into a swift walk towards her room.

'_Every time you look at Gwendal, I see the same look in your eyes, only far, __**far**__ stronger.'_

'_Face it, Kyo. You're in love with Gwendal.'_

'_You're in love with Gwendal.'_

'_You're in love with Gwendal…'_

"Thank you… Shori…" Kyo mumbled, as she drifted off to sleep.

'_You're right, as usual. Damn you, genius.'_

*************************************************************************

**So she's finally realized her feelings!! Whoopee!! **

**Next chapter's going to be real short! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I'm ALMOST done with this fic. Around two-three more chapters and 'Love Transcends Death' will be over. Phew!!**

**Review will ya?!**

**Cheers,**

**Kiza.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

**Hiiiiii!! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh or Naruto. I do own Kyo, every bit of her except her heart. That's owned by Mr. Cool Ponytail. **

*************************************************************************

When Kyo went down entered the hall for breakfast the following morning, everyone looked at her in a concerned manner. "Are you feeling alright, Kyo?" Yuuri enquired. She looked at him blankly.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"You don't look so good. Your face is all pale. What happened, didn't sleep well or something?" Yozak said.

"Yeah, didn't know not sleeping well can make you look unwell." She said, and returned to her breakfast. Conrad cleared his throat, and she looked up. "What?" she said, barely suppressing a grin, albeit a tired one. "What was that trick yesterday for?" He asked indignantly. She choked. "You mean you don't **know**?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Gwendal and I," she glanced at him. "**happened **to find out that **all** of you- Shori and Yozak excluded- were in on a scheme to- to- play **matchmaker** for the two of us." Yuuri, Murata, Wolfram, Günter and Anissina stiffened, while Cecilie just giggled. "That's true dear! Conrad told me you **probably **had a crush on my little Gwennie, and we all tried to play matchmaker."

"Your… little… **Gwennie**?" Kyo repeated, a smirk forming on her face, only to disappear when she realized what Cecilie had just said.

She hurriedly stood up. "Conrad, can I talk to you outside? Please?" she requested. The surprised warrior stood up. "Yes, of course." He said, and followed her out of the door.

When they were a good way away from the castle, she faced him. "You. **Idiot**. Why. Are. You. Such. A. Goddamn. **Genius**?!" She shouted. He looked taken aback. "What do you mean, Kyo?" he asked gently.

"Your matchmaking scheme succeeded. At least, it did with me." She paused and looked up sadly. "I'm in love with him, Conrad. I'm in love with Gwendal."

Before Conrad could reply:

"Lord Weller! His Majesty commands you and Lady Kyo to return to the hall at once!" a soldier ran up to them. "What happened?" Conrad asked the man, as he and Kyo ran towards the castle. "Bad news, Lord Weller. Big Cimarron has declared war on us." The soldier answered.

"Oh, by the Great One…" Conrad swore.

He and Kyo burst into the hall. "Yuuri, what's going on?" Kyo asked. Yuuri looked dead serious. So did everyone else, even Lady Cecilie. "One of our worst enemies, Big Cimarron, has declared war on the country. Murata, Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak, Shori, Wolfram and myself will be going to war. Lady Celi, Lady Anissina and Kyo, you must stay here and guard the castle along with Ulrike and Günter. Is that clear?" Yuuri said.

Kyo stood up. "Hold on, how come I'm not going to war? I was trained for this kind of thing, wasn't I?" she asked. Yuuri had foreseen this. _'Oh no…'_

"I'm sorry Kyo, but the ladies have to stay back. It's a **war**!" His voice rose on the last word.

"I can fight!" Kyo shouted back.

"We need you to defend the castle!" Yuuri yelled.

"And risk the peoples' lives? If more people fight on the battlefield, then we can beat them easily! They won't even come anywhere near the castle!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, this isn't that simple! Anything can happen during a war! You could die!" Yuuri's voice was growing hoarse from all the shouting.

"That's what the training was supposed to help me prevent, right?" Kyo shot back.

"Listen Kyo, no matter what you say, I'm not going to let you fight in this war. It's too risky." Yuuri said firmly.

An idea materialized in Kyo's brain. "Fine." She said, sinking down in her seat and beginning to formulate her plan.

"Good. Lady Cecilie, Lady Anissina, Kyo, you can leave. Günter, I'll need to discuss the fortifications with you later on. You're free right now." Yuuri said. Günter bowed and hurried out.

Kyo went straight up to her room. She opened her closet. There was a soldier's uniform in there, which Yuuri had given her after her training was completed.

'_It's all quite easy- this uniform, I can spike up my hair, I'll cut a bit and let it serve as a moustache- yeah, it's pretty easy. But hold on, what about my chest? Anyone could recognize me as a woman from its size. Darn! Guess I'll have to wrap those bandages around me to make me flat. Sigh…' _she ruminated for a while. Then she got up and picked up the bandages and a pair of scissors. She went into the bathroom and pulled off her shirt. She cut a long length of the bandage and tried to wrap it around herself.

After at least five minutes, she finally managed it. Then, to her sudden delight, the door opened.

"Kyo? Are you in here?"

'_Anissina… damn.'_ Before Kyo could make a move to get up, Anissina peeked into the bathroom. Her eyes widened.

'_Shit… I'm screwed now.'_ Kyo thought. Anissina stared at her before asking, "Ummmm… what're you doing?" Kyo grinned sheepishly. "Preparing for the war?" she said/asked lamely in answer. Anissina rolled her eyes.

"I can see **that**, I mean, what're you doing right **now**?" She asked. Seeing Kyo's hesitation, she shook her head. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Celi. Now tell me, what **are** you doing?"

Kyo held up the bandage. "Trying to get my chest flat. I need to look like a man, you know?" she said.

Anissina rolled her yes. "Wait here. You'll need some help." She stated, and left the room. Within thirty seconds she was back, with a tight tourniquet.

"Raise your arms to shoulder level." She instructed. Kyo obeyed, and within five minutes she looked completely flat. "Thanks Anissina." She said, "Oh, wait a moment." She quickly performed a jutsu and there appeared a combination of a shadow clone and a replacement jutsu. "Clone-Replacement. Keep her with you all the time." Kyo explained.

Anissina nodded. "You better get into those clothes quick, and I'll help you with your hair."

In just half an hour, Kyo looked just like a male soldier. "Perfect!" Anissina exclaimed, smiling.

"Thank you Anissina." Kyo said. "You'd better go. They're marching today in one hour." Anissina said, giving her friend a hug. Kyo nodded before grabbing her weapons and racing off.

**(After two hours- on the battlefield)**

"**ATTACK**!!" Gwendal roared. Kyo rushed past with the other soldiers. She drew her sword and with a fierce cry, stabbed a man ahead of her straight to the heart. She fought long and hard, killing countless men. She quickly used her chakra to power her feet as she ran. She threw kunai at any enemy she spotted.

(**After 5 hours of non-stop fighting)**

Kyo leaned on her sword. She was tired. God alone knew how many people she had killed, and the battle was **still **going on! Then she saw something that made her heart stop beating.

Yuuri was fighting some yards away from her, and he seemed dead to everything else except his opponent. A huge warrior was trying to take advantage of this, and had released a sonic sort of energy at her friend's back.

Kyo quickly assessed her options to save Yuuri. She had almost no chakra left, and her weapons wouldn't come in handy here.

She didn't think then. She just ran in Yuuri's direction, and leapt into the line of fire. "**NO!!**" She shouted, in the manliest voice she could muster.

The energy hit her. Roused by 'his' cry, Yuuri quickly slew his opponent and swivelled around, releasing a stream of maryoku that killed the huge warrior. He then ran to the outstretched form of the 'man' who had taken the hit for him. Even now he didn't recognize his best friend.

Kyo struggled to breathe. She had to say **something** to Yuuri. Her breath came in great gasps. Finally she managed to speak.

"My King." she whispered. "Be Well."

And with one last shudder, she let her life slip away. In a castle far away, a clone exploded, and one woman broke down in front of her friends, and they alone knew that one horrible fact.

**That Hazura Kyo lay stretched out somewhere on that huge battlefield, dead.**

*************************************************************************

**I'M SO SORRY I KILLED KYO!! I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING MORE!!!**

**Review!!**

**Cheers,**

**Kiza.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Naruto. Kyo is mine not yours though!**

*************************************************************************

Yuuri was in shock. He just knelt there, with the hand of the lifeless soldier in his hand. His shock then changed into anger. The anger of a Maou. He stood up, head bowed, and his bangs covering his eyes.

"**Enough."** His deep voice rolled around the battlefield like thunder. His hair lengthened and his features became more like an adult's. His pupils became catlike slits.

"**King Belar of Big Cimarron, I spared your life once, in the hope that you would change your base personality. I see you have done nothing of the sort, and even your soldiers have imbibed your habit of backstabbing."** He said, looking straight at the quaking Belar. **"Even now it is not my wish to spill blood, but you have left me with no alternative." **He extended his arms towards the sides, and his maryoku burst forth, creating two water dragons.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram murmured. "Something must have happened." Conrad mused. "But what?"

"**PUNISHMENT!!"** The Maou roared. The powerful magic found everyone in the livery of Big Cimarron and crushed them. Within minutes, the soldiers of the Great Demon Kingdom, alive or dead, were the only ones left.

"**Big Cimarron is crushed."** Yuuri said, as he grew back into his normal looks, and collapsed. "Yuuri!" Wolfram and Conrad and Shori ran to him.

"I'll be alright guys. Don't worry." Yuuri assured. He turned his eyes to the body of the soldier who had taken the hit meant for him. Then he quickly averted his eyes. "Let's go." He said.

--

"Mother." Wolfram greeted her with a quick hug, pulling away just as quickly. That's when he noticed her eyes. They were red and puffy. Not just her, even Anissina and even Günter looked as though they had been crying. "Mother, Anissina, Günter, what's wrong?" Conrad asked, looking around.

"Hey, where's Kyo?" Murata asked. That's when the dam burst. Cecilie and Anissina broke down, sobbing, and a few tears dripped down Günter's face. "What's the matter?" Yuuri asked, alarmed.

"Anissina, still crying, answered his question. "Your Majesty, Kyo- Kyo disguised herself as a man and fought in the war."

"**WHAT?"** Yuuri, Conrad, Murata, Yozak, Shori and Wolfram shouted. Gwendal's eyes hardened. "She told you?" he asked Anissina. She nodded. "Search the army, Conrad." Yuuri ordered, looking angrier than any of them had ever seen him. Conrad, who also looked indescribably furious, nodded and turned when Anissina's voice stopped him.

"It's no use Conrad. You won't find her." All eyes except Cecilie's, Günter's, and the three maids' turned back to her.

"What do you mean, Anissina?" Gwendal's voice took on a threatening edge. "**What are you trying to say**?"

"She made a clone-replacement, and told me to keep her clone with me all the time. She once told me that clones explode when the actual person's killed. And…" She could hardly bring herself to continue, when she saw the colour rapidly draining out of all the men's faces. "it exploded." She finished in barely a whisper.

"She's… Kyo's… Kyo's dead?" Shori choked out. "No, **no, NO**." Yuuri whispered. He turned and mounted his horse again.

"Where are you going?" Wolfram asked. The fire-user was wide-eyed and his lips were trembling so much, it was a miracle he managed to get the words out.

"I'm going to search for her body on the battlefield." Yuuri answered without looking back. All the men nodded, including Günter, and they all mounted the horses and galloped back to the field.

--

"No… not this one either… not here…" Yuuri wiped the sweat from his forehead and was about to continue searching when a shout interrupted him.

"Your Majesty! Over here!" Yozak shouted, waving to Yuuri. All of them hurried over to the muscular man.

"Oh God… Kyo…" Murata whispered, as he knelt at her side, a few tears escaping his eyes as he cried. Conrad, Wolfram, Yozak, Shori and Günter cried the hardest they had ever cried in their whole lives.

As for Gwendal, he just stood numbly staring down at the girl's still form. He couldn't cry- the tears wouldn't rise to eyes, no matter how much he wanted them to. But the strangest thing was that, as he stared down at Kyo, was that for some reason, he felt his heart break into two and his world shatter. Why did this one girl's death affect him more than his own father's? He was roused from his numb reverie by a noise that sounded like a gasp. He turned.

Yuuri was standing there, staring at Kyo's face. Shori was about to move to his younger brother and comfort as much as possible, when the boy ran to her.

"**Kyo.**" He murmured, dropping to his knees next to her and taking her cold hand. "Kyo… it was **you**? **You **took the blow meant for me?" Everyone raised their heads and stared at Yuuri.

"What are you talking about Yuuri?" Conrad asked. A few more tears escaped the young king's eyes. "I was fighting with a man here when someone from Big Cimarron apparently released a ball of energy at my back. I had no idea, till a soldier leapt behind me and got hit instead, all on purpose. It was **Kyo**… oh god, **Kyo **died saving me…" he whimpered, sobbing into the girl's hand.

"That was why you went Maou?' Wolfram asked.

"Yeah." Was all Yuuri said, before attempting to hoist Kyo's body onto his horse. Conrad took it from him. "Yuuri, I'll take her." He said, hoisting her body onto his own horse, and climbing up behind it. "Kyo… why?" He asked, stroking her icy forehead. Then he ripped off the stuck-on moustache. "**Why**?" he repeated.

--

**(A few days later)**

Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, Yozak, Shori, Murata, Günter, Cecilie and Anissina stood outside in the gardens. Kyo's body lay in an open grave in front of them, looking perfectly normal. Her hair was loose and her chest was back to its normal size.

Yuuri steeped forward.

"Goodbye, Kyo, and thank you, for saving my life." Yuuri said. "I'll never forget you." He promised.

"Kyo, I'll miss you too." was all Wolfram said.

"Kyo, I'll never forget the times we spent together. I think you're a really remarkable person, and I'll always remember you as one of my best friends." Conrad said.

"Kyo, I'm still angry with you, and I think you know that. But I'll always think of you as my cute little younger sis. I hope you're happy, wherever you are." Murata and Shori said together. Neither of them had thought they would be able to say something alone, so they had agreed to say it together.

Gwendal cleared his throat. "I will miss you as much as anyone, Kyo. I think you were wrong in going for the war, but I also think you are very brave. I'll also remember our trick on Conrad as long as I live." He muttered.

"Kyo, I didn't get to know you very well, but from what I do know, you're a very brave girl with an amazing sense of humour. Goodbye." Yozak said.

"Life will be different without you, Kyo. But I know that you will always be with us in everything." Günter said.

"Lady Kyo, rest in peace." Ulrike murmured.

Cecilie and Anissina stepped forward. "Kyo, this song is for you." They announced softly.

"**Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, **

**That is how I know you go on….**

**Far across the distance, and spaces between us,**

**You have come to show you go on….**

**Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on.**

**Once more, you open to the door, and you're here in my heart **

**And my heart will go on and on…"**

Just as the two of them finished:

"Lady Celi, Anissina. That was lovely."

All of them turned, and saw something they never thought they'd see again.

She was transparent, but still **there**. Mainly grey, with slightly darker hair and eyes. Wearing the outfit she'd worn when they'd first met her, she was sitting leaning against a tree trunk behind them. She had a small smile on her lips, as she looked at all of them.

Shori was the first to break the shocked silence. But what he said was something which surprised everyone, except Kyo and himself.

"You **idiot**! Why did you ever go for the damned war, why don't you ever listen? If you'd just done as Yuuri told you, we wouldn't be here right now, burying you, would we? You'd be in the castle with us, a-a-" his voice broke on the last word. "**alive**." He looked at her, she was still watching him quietly, waiting for him to continue. He forced out the last word. "**Why**?" He almost pleaded to know.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through, Shori." Her eyes swept over all of them, lingering on all their faces, stopping on Gwendal's for perhaps a second longer, with an emotion he couldn't read. "**All** of you. But this is the way it was meant to be." She then paused. "I met the Great One, you know." she sounded like she was talking directly to Murata.

His sad and shocked visage melted away almost completely. "Join the club. So, what did he say?" he asked.

"Turns out that everyone who believes in him has a few words with him when they die." Wolfram looked confused. "I did?"

"You were a special case, Wolfram. You were a key, and He was possessed then." Kyo reminded him. "He usually gives you two choices: you can stay as a ghost, but your near ones' troubles will hurt you too, or you can move on to the afterlife, where there won't be anything sad, and you can be away from all pain." She said. "And you know what? I'm the only person to have chosen to stay back." She sounded amused.

"Why didn't Julia choose to stay back as a ghost?" Conrad mused, as though to himself. Kyo, Gwendal and Günter looked exasperated.

"His Majesty's soul is that of Lady Julia von Wincott. If she stayed behind, His Majesty would not have been born, as ghost is a small part of the dead person's soul." Günter explained.

Then a voice boomed out unexpectedly, startling all of them. **"Kyo, you can visit some other time, right now you need to say your goodbyes." **

Ulrike and Murata smiled. "The Great One." Ulrike said softly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kyo said into the air. She moved over to Yuuri. "I'll always be around, Yuuri. Don't you worry." She said gently.

"How will I know?' Yuuri asked desperately. "When you feel a gentle breeze when there isn't one blowing, when you feel lonely, but still feel that you have company, when you feel an unseen person's love, I'll be around." Kyo responded. She then saw that the young King was on the verge of sobbing. She continued in a slightly sterner voice. "Yuuri, you're a King. It simply won't do to wear your heart on your sleeves. Control yourself. I know you're sad, but you have to stay in control."

Yuuri quickly wiped his eyes and nodded. He was surprised when Kyo hugged him. Not **because** she hugged him, but because she seemed solid. Like she was alive. He put his arms around her, but found only air. "Hey, how come you can touch me and I can't touch you?" he asked.

"Only I can initiate the contact." She answered. "Don't ask, I don't understand much of it myself."

"Ken?"

"I'm still mad at you." He said.

"I know. Sorry?" she offered.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please sundae with a cherry on top?"

"Nope." He wouldn't budge. _'Shit, I'm running out of time.'_ Kyo thought.

"Will you be my friend?" she asked. _'Where the hell did that come from? I asked him the same thing the first time we met!"_ she thought frantically.

He looked at her, startled and touched From the look on his face, she saw that he remembered too. "Yes. See you around?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll be waiting." He added.

She moved on to Wolfram. "What can I say, Little Lord Brat?" She snickered a little at his scowl. "See ya later, Wolfram." She said, smiling. He just nodded.

"Wanna go for a walk later Kyo?" Conrad asked before she could say anything. She laughed. "You bet!" She hugged him.

"Well, Yozak, I look forward to getting to know you." She said grinning. He bowed and smiled. "I am too, Kyo." He replied.

"Shori? I'm sorry, okay?" she approached the tall man tentatively. He just smiled sadly. She hugged him tightly. "I'll be waiting for your next visit." He murmured into her ear.

She moved over to Günter. "Take care." She said. He nodded. "I'll miss you." "Same here." She responded.

She bowed to Ulrike, and hugged the other two women with quiet goodbyes. Now only one person was left.

She looked at Gwendal. "Uhm, well then, goodbye, Gwendal." She finally stammered. He pierced her with his indigo gaze. "Goodbye." He finally said.

She gave him a swift smile and turned away, when the Great One spoke again.

"**Kyo, you have not finished yet. You know that. Why are you holding back?"**

"I guess I have to, huh?" She said softly, and turned back to Gwendal. "Gwendal." She said his name so differently, and locked gazes with him. She then gently took his hand.

The Commander froze. His gaze became questioning. Hers remained deep and… soft.

Her next words came as a bomb to the Commander.

"**I love you."** She said, each syllable loud and clear. He didn't respond.

He didn't have to. She just dropped his hand, flashed a smile at all of them and turned away, walking towards the garden's far end.

All Gwendal saw before a strong breeze blew her ghostly form away, was the sweet, loving smile she directed at him. The one he always remembered later on.

'_I love you.'_

The memory of the words jarred at the demon at the back of his mind every minute of the day. He was painfully aware of her absence. And it hurt.

--

Kyo watched over Yuuri that night. But not even ghosts are aware of everything, even if they can go everywhere.

"I love you too." Gwendal whispered, lying on his bed. In his mind, recent memories flashed by. All of them had something to do with a beautiful, golden-brown haired and mahogany-eyed girl.

*************************************************************************

**YEAH!! Review!!**

**Cheers,**

**Kiza.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did, would Shori, Gwendal and Murata be single? (Huff) Seriously!! I do own Kyo though, and I wish to Shinou she was in the show.**

*************************************************************************

Gwendal walked slowly down the corridor to Conrad's room, on the fifth floor. He had to discuss some tactical matters with the brunet. Then he caught sight of a door which was slightly ajar.

Now, Gwendal hates anything imperfect. We all know this. So when he saw the imperfectly closed door, his 'perfectionist instincts', as Anissina called them, were aroused, and he approached the door and reached for the door handle to pull it shut. Then he stopped short, staring into the room, which stared right back at him, as he recognized it.

Gwendal backed away from the door, his eyes wide. A grey figure seemed to materialize in front of him, raised her arms as though holding some other invisible being, and began to sway slowly to counts Gwendal knew so well. He knew her face well too. Why wouldn't he, when he dreamt of the very same face every night?

The figure then halted mid-step, and turned to face him. He stared right back at it. Then slowly, an inexplicable smirk crossed her features, as she slowly advanced towards him. He stretched out his hand, and tried to touch her, although he knew he could only feel **her** touching **him**. His hand passed through hers, but instead of rolling her eyes and explaining **again**, she just disappeared into thin air, as though she just fizzled out.

Gwendal just stared at where Kyo's ghost had been, then stared at his hand. He shook his head and closed the door, moving on towards his middle brother's room.

He heard the sound of laughing inside. _'Good, Yozak will be there too, which obliterates the necessity of my having to search for him as well.'_ He thought, relieved. When the door opened, he was met with two smiling faces. But the picture wasn't the one he expected.

Conrad was in front of him, smiling, while the other resounding laugh came from the window. Gwendal looked over his brother's shoulder, to see Kyo sitting there, a look of pure amusement etched on her face.

"What are you doing **here**?!" Gwendal almost shouted. She looked surprised, and a little hurt. "Why, am I forbidden from meeting my friends even after my death?" she asked. Gwendal felt a sharp clench in his chest when she said 'death'.

"No, I just saw you in your old room, dancing." Gwendal knew he sounded like a complete lunatic, but Kyo usually seemed to bring out his lunatic or 'different' side.

Conrad cut in. "Impossible. Gwendal, Kyo's been with me for the last ten minutes. Speaking of which," He looked Kyo. "Didn't you say that the Great One allowed you only fifteen minutes per visit?"

She nodded. "Thanks for reminding me. I better go. See ya Conrad, Gwendal!" She slipped of the window-sill and was immediately blown away by a gentle breeze.

Gwendal was suddenly reminded of the events which had taken place the last time she had slipped off a window-sill. He didn't even hear Conrad calling him.

At least, not until something hit the side of his head. He jumped and looked first at the 'something', then at Conrad. The boy had thrown a baseball at him! And he was grinning!!

"Looks like my pitching's no worse for all the slacking." Conrad chuckled. Then he looked at Gwendal seriously. "Really, Gwendal, is anything the matter?"

"What makes you think I'm not normal?" Gwendal asked coolly. Conrad began ticking off his fingers. "You look lost, you don't pay attention, your ponytail's all mussed up, your face looks pale and peaky. Your eyes look tired and sad… what **is** the matter?" he finished.

Gwendal sighed. "Nothing. I haven't been sleeping very well lately." He half-lied. _'Being in love is strange.'_ He decided mentally.

Conrad's eyes softened. "We all miss her, you know. But she **does** visit, doesn't she?" he reminded his brother.

Gwendal just nodded. What else could he do? It's not like he was going to tell Conrad that he loved Kyo.

Then he got down to business. "I think we ought to increase the height of the wall around the city." He said.

For the next half hour, the two brothers worked on the fortifications of the city, the increase in the army and other stuff for the kingdom.

--

It was now seven 'o' clock, and the sun's ray's were pink and golden, falling on the castle's roof.

Gwendal was feeling unusually tired. _'I think I'll take a short walk in the garden.' _He thought, already on his way down. He strolled around, feeling strangely down. He chuckled quietly and scornfully at himself. _'Did I just think it's "strange" that I'm feeling down? It's obvious- it's because Kyo's dead.'_ "I love her." He whispered.

"You love who? Anissina?" An amused voice to his right asked. He turned, and then smiled a little. "Kyo." He stated. Then he remembered something. "I apologize for the way I spoke to you this afternoon. I was just a little startled." He was surprised when the dead girl laughed. "When you're dead it's no use getting offended." She said, smiling at him. He felt a queer mix of 'clench' in his chest at the word 'dead', and a slight heart-flip when she smiled. "You are the only person who can be-dead- and still have eyes that look alive." He said softly, without really thinking.

She raised an eyebrow. "You know other ghosts too, do you?" "No." He conceded. She chuckled. "So… you love Anissina?" she snickered, but he could easily tell that it was fake.

"No." he said stoically. She looked at him. "I love someone else." He said.

She didn't say anything, just looked up at him.

"I love **you**." He said softly.

She smiled, and reached a hand up to his face, placing it on his cheek. "You do?"

He wished with all his heart he could touch her now. But he could just feel her hand, cool against his skin. "I do." He whispered.

She smiled wider, and her eyes seemed to glisten. "I love you too." She said, as she raised her face to his, tilting it back. Then suddenly, she dropped to her knees.

"Kyo?" he asked, dropping to his knees as well. "Are you all right?"

She didn't speak, just bit her lip and shook her head, whimpering slightly. Suddenly, her whole body shuddered, and she screamed. She screamed and screamed, but when Gwendal approached her to help (although he knew perfectly well he couldn't), she shook her head again, and finally rasped out, "Stay back." at the confused Commander. "Don't come any closer." Her eyes were streaming with tears.

Gwendal could do nothing but just watch anxiously, as she thrashed around. Finally, as abruptly as she had begun, she relaxed. "Thank you… Your Majesty." She whispered. She finally released her lower lip, and a few drops of blood stained the grass.

Gwendal gasped. _'Ghosts don't have blood to shed…'_ He raised his disbelieving gaze to her face, and saw that her eyes were the blissfully familiar mahogany again, and her hair was that same old golden-brown colour. Her skin had a slight tan and her lips were pink, except for that bleeding cut. And she was smiling.

"You're… **alive**…" Gwendal said, not understanding what had just happened. "Wha- but- **how**?" he asked weakly.

"Ask the Great One." She said, throwing her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. He hesitantly put his arms around her body, as if to determine if this was just a dream. Feeling a warm back against his arms, he simply crushed her against his chest. "Mmph!!" she exclaimed. "Gwendal!" She raised her head to look at him.

"What?" he asked, but he didn't give her a chance to answer, as he pressed his lips on hers. She just melted, and responded to his lips moving against her own.

Till a chorus of cheers caused them to break apart and look around. Conrad, Shori, Anissina, Yuuri, Murata, Wolfram, Cecilie, Günter, Yozak and even Ulrike stood there, clapping and whooping. Shori and Conrad had smug grins on their faces that literally screamed out "I told you so!!".

Kyo simply rolled her eyes and looked up with a giggle as Gwendal let out the longest, deepest and most exasperated sigh of his life. "Well?" she asked. And she got the most surprising answer she could expect (She didn't expect this anyway).

Gwendal took a step back, and raising his hand, slapped her across her left cheek. She staggered back.

A furious look crossed her face. "What was that for?! You kiss me and then you **slap** me?!!" She shouted.

Gwendal looked nonplussed. "You don't know?" he asked.

"What?" she snapped back.

"That a slap to a person's left cheek is a proposal in the Great Demon Kingdom?"

Kyo just opened and closed her mouth a few times. Gwendal stepped closer to her. "Will you marry me?" he asked softly.

Kyo just beamed. She couldn't even say anything. She was just so **happy**. She threw her arms around him again and nodded frantically. Their little audience cheered again, and then swarmed around them to congratulate the two. Then a hush fell on the company.

The Great One materialized before them, smiling. "I have come to give my blessings to the couple." He said. Before he could say anything, Murata cut in.

"You know, old friend, I think Gwendal and the others want to know something." He said, looking at the rest of the company. Yuuri finally plucked up the courage to talk.

"You Majesty… we're all… curious… to know… how Kyo came back to life." He chewed out. The Great One smiled.

"Certainly. Gwendal and Kyo had an extremely strong bond, which lay buried until he uncovered it. Love, you must understand, transcends all boundaries, even death. But it only brings a person to life when that person chooses to remain behind as a ghost and rejects the afterlife. Kyo is the only person in history to have voluntarily rejected the afterlife, and so, Gwendal, the powerful love you both share broke the boundaries separating death from life, and Kyo was brought back to life." He finished, looking at the awed faces of everyone in front of him.

"You'll be there for the ceremony, won't you?" Kyo asked casually. "Only in spirit." The Great One responded. She nodded.

The Great One nodded, bidding Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Ulrike, Murata, Günter, Yozak, Shori, Cecilie, Anissina, and of course, Gwendal and Kyo goodbye, before disappearing in a dazzling flash of light that had all of them shielding their eyes. Murata shook his head.

"He always had a tendency to show off. Excuse him." He said to the others. Then he threw the couple a sly look. "And I think **we'll **excuse ourselves too."

Conrad nodded, smirking. "For you two lovebirds to do... ahem! Whatever you want." Cecilie and Anissina giggled. "Kyo, dear?" Cecilie called.

Kyo looked over. "Yes, Lady Celi?"

"I'd really like their hair to be like your, and Gwendal's eyes would be nice, don't you agree? Oh, and while we're on the subject, I imagine Gwennie would be rather passionate, right?" She giggled a little more. Anissina snickered.

Kyo's face and neck went rosy, and she hid her face in her fiancé's chest. **He **looked **quite** unruffled, as he rubbed her back, and turned to his mother.

"Don't worry, Mother, I'll be quite gentle with her." He said seriously, but his eyes were twinkling. Kyo raised her head and stared at him, gaping.

Yuuri pretended to faint. "Do mine ears deceive me? Has Gwendal finally developed a sense of humour?" He mock-gasped. The esteemed soldier in question immediately turned to glare at his grinning King.

Seeing Kyo's growing embarrassment, Shori finally to spare the poor girl some more deep blushes. "All right, everyone, we can tease them some more tomorrow. Let's get to bed now, after all, tomorrow's going to be the biggest day for two people, right?" The Demon King of Earth said, although he himself was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Kyo threw him a grateful look. Everyone retired, with 'Goodnight's, smirks and amused pointed looks directed at the couple. Finally they were alone.

'_That's funny.'_ Kyo thought, frowning. _'Everyone went the same way, round that corner, and now it's suspiciously quiet.'_ She sighed. _'I'm __**so**__ sure they're huddled there, watching us. Well then, if it's a show they want, it's a show they'll get!'_ She looked up at her fiancé. She snaked her arms round his neck again. She could positively hear them gawping there.

"Goodnight." She whispered breathily, and smashed her lips with Gwendal's. The Commander was too shocked to respond for a whole minute, and by then Kyo had slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, tracing every inch of his mouth, inside which his tongue was beginning to respond. Next thing she knew, his tongue was hot against hers, and she had completely forgotten about the spies round the corner, she couldn't think of anything but Gwendal, and his mouth on hers, his tongue against hers, and his lips moving with hers, till-

"**OW**!!"

Gwendal broke away from Kyo, his eyes glazed, till he saw the group sprawled on the floor, with Yozak as their poor damned base. They all gulped when they saw Gwendal's stern face, and Kyo's smirk. The girl grinned at the group on the floor.

"Enjoyed it?" She asked smirking wider than she ever had in her life.

"Yes." Gwendal answered unexpectedly. Kyo and the spies stared at him, till the former broke into a smile.

"Ah, well, goodnight." She said, skipping lightly over to the warrior and kissing him quickly, before moving off in the direction of her room with a wave to the others.

Gwendal stared at the guilty party for a minute, before smiling the **tiniest** bit. "Aa. Goodnight." He said, and walked off to his own room, leaving a very surprised group in his wake.

Yuuri was the first to speak. "Uh, he's really in a good mood, isn't he?" he said nervously.

Wolfram nodded and then grinned. "And we all know why." He said.

"They were in such a storm over the matchmaking, I'd have expected them to just about go up in smoke when they discovered us spying." Shori stated.

"No, Shori, I think Kyo knew we were spying from the beginning, **so** she kissed Gwendal like that." Murata explained. Conrad raised his eyebrows.

"Kyo's capable of doing such sneaky things?" he said doubtfully. Shori stared at him.

"Conrad? Are you saying that you've already forgotten what she did to you with her Mind Transfer Jutsu?" he asked incredulously. "You better not, you know."

Conrad shuddered. "I take back what I said." He declared.

Günter and Ulrike were red-faced even now.

Cecilie and Anissina were chuckling, much to everyone's surprise. "Mother?" Wolfram asked quizzically.

"It was a French Kiss, did all of you notice?" Anissina said, laughing.

All of them were struck dumb by that. Yozak laughed.

"Well, looks like your grandkids can't be very far, Lady Celi." He observed.

All of them laughed. But inside, all of them were glad.

_They're finally together._

*************************************************************************

**Weeeeeeeee!!! They're finally together! **

**Lemme know watcha think! Review! **

**Cheers,**

**Kiza.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chap's the last! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou and Naruto ain't mine, but Kyo is. Aye, Kyo belongs to me.**

*************************************************************************

"Do you, Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire**, **take Lady Kyo Hazura as your wife, to love and cherish for all eternity, until death do you part?" Murata said, clearly having great trouble stifling his giggles. Gwendal glared at him for a second, before his gaze softened when it landed on the white-clad lady beside him.

"I do." He said clearly.

"And do you, Lady Kyo Hazura, accept Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire as your husband, to love and cherish for all eternity, until death do you part?" The Great Wise Man turned to the bride, grinning almost uncontrollably.

"I do." Kyo said, smiling broadly.

"Then I declare you- demon and wife." Kyo nearly exploded here. Into laughter, that is. Gwendal threw Murata the deepest glare he could muster. Demon and wife indeed! The nerve!

Murata amended his words. "Then I declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He quickly retreated to Yuuri's side, as Kyo's and Gwendal's lips met, and the whole assembly broke into applause.

Yuuri looked around. Cecilie was sobbing openly and a slightly teary-eyed Anissina was patting her back. Even Yozak had unshed tears in his eyes! Günter was, of course, crying the hardest of the men. Yuuri had never understood why people **cried **during weddings. Sheesh, two people were getting **married**, who in the world would be **crying**?

'_Then again,'_ the young Demon King thought dryly, throwing Wolfram, Shori and Conrad a glance._ 'It looks like the answer is- everyone.'_ Quite obviously, the three mentioned men had tears in their eyes too. Yuuri rolled his own pair of black sense organs. _'Geez…'_

Kyo and Gwendal finally broke apart, and looked into each other's eyes. It was written there, plain as plain could be. _"I love you."_

_Nothing will part us. No, not even death._

*************************************************************************

**Aaaaand it's over!! Thanks to all my reviewers- namely guppyvis, Exaleai, munch007, and lostarel2931!**

**I'll be back!! You wait and see! You haven't heard the last of meeeeeeeeee!!!**

**Cheers, **

**Kiza.**


End file.
